Crap oh Crap! I have to Save the World again?
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: Percy and Harry thought that they were done. That they could be normal. Well unforutantly for them-they were wrong. Now they must find each other and save the world once again before it's to late. With the help of their friends can they succeed? AU!
1. The New Prophecy is Told!

Hey! I'm back! Okay so basically this story is about the two best book series ever:( in no certain order) Percy Jackson and Harry Potter! And i know that i kinda altered the story a little bit-but i have a good reason. And that reason is...J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan are so mean to their characters and I think Harry should have everyone and that Percy should have his Dad and so if you don't like it Bugger off! So since i warned you I want NO Flames! Thank you for understanding!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or Harry Potter for if I did I would be so much nicer to them. Anyways ENJOY! :)

* * *

Camp Half-Blood- Percy's POV

I had just got done seeing Annabeth. Yeah I know; we're together now…can you believe it? I barely can. So anyways I was running towards the water to go fishing with Poseidon (also called Dad) when I hit something. Hard! I fall down tumbling over myself and when I look up I see Rachel about 7 yards way from me. (7 yards is 21ft!) "Hi!" I exclaim wincing at how stupid that sounded. "You ok?" I ask. "I really didn't mean too, I was late going to see my Dad, and I wasn't looking…" I trailed off. "Rachel? Are you ok? You look a little green…" Rachel didn't answer. "Rachel?"

"Percy I don't feel so good" she moaned. She stumbled backwards and I caught her as she starts to glow eerily. She starts to speak; as if a trance and it was in a voice that was not her own.

"_Two boys must save the world again. _

_Since two evil, again begin. _

_The boys must fight together as one _

_For fear of mortal and magic peril. _

_Their friends must help as they unite _

_And all together they'll make the final strike." _

Rachel past out on the forest floor and I stood there shocked. I started to pass out and my last thought was Crap he's back!

Hogwarts England…same time

Harry raced down one of the halls at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He soon stopped as he paced a teacher. "Hey Professor Twelanary…have you seen Professor McGonagall anywhere?"

"My dear I see death in your mist."

"Yeah well what else is new?" Harry muttered. Raising his voice he said. "So do you know where McGonagall is?" Professor Twelanry shuddered and fell to the floor green smoke pouring out of her ears and eyes. "Professor?" Harry asked. "Are you ok? Do you need Madam Pomfery or Dumbledore or-" Professor Twelanary shuddered again and started to speak in a trance like voice in a tone very unlike her usual mystical one.

"_Two boys must save the world again. _

_Since two evil, again begin. _

_The boys must fight together as one _

_For fear of mortal and magic peril. _

_Their friends must help as they unite _

_And all together they'll make the final strike." _

Professor Twelanary shuddered again and returned to normal. "Are you alright dear? You look pale." Without answering Harry turned on heel and ran to the Headmaster's office. He reached the gargoyles breathless. "Open up!" he commanded.

"We need a password" Harry nearly screamed in frustration.

"Voldemort for Merlin's sake!" The gargoyles opened automatically. Harry thought how smart or maybe crazy this was of Dumbledore. His thoughts were interrupted by a very rude voice.

"Are you going up or not?" Harry vaulted up the winding staircase and burst through the tall oak doors.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's coming back!" screamed a frantic Harry.

"And who would that be?" asked Dumbledore.

"VOLDEMORT!" With that Harry fainted the only thought running through his mind: Crap he's back!

Back in the world of the consciousness, Dumbledore stared at the unconscious Harry. It wasn't possible was it? He asked himself. Voldemort was dead…wasn't he? Suddenly a voice rang out through Dumbledore's office…one Albus himself had not heard in a long, long time. "Albus" Dumbledore whirled around to see Chrion standing in a misty vision. "Yes? Albus it is me. Now on to more important matters, what is going on with Percy and Harry…is it time?" Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"Yes…it's time." With that Chrion disappeared. Now Dumbledore was wondering on how to tell Lupin, Sirius, James and Lily. Especially Lily…he still wanted all of his limbs intact.

Part 2 of Chapter 1….. The reactions!

Camp- Half Blood.

Poseidon strode up to the blond girl talking to a small group. "Annabeth!" She turned around at the sound of her name.

"Yes Lord Poseidon?" she asked.

"Where's Percy—he was supposed to go fishing with me this afternoon." Annabeth looked puzzled.

"I have no idea sir, last time I saw him, he was heading for the lake to meet you. I suppose he managed to get in trouble again. Let's go looking for him shall we?" She said. Poseidon agreed at once and they set off searching for him. Eventually they found him. He was 25 yards away from the beach. Annabeth and Poseidon ran to him. Percy woke up long enough to mumble—"I'm fine…we need Chrion…new prophecy…he's back…and he's better." With that he passed out for the 2nd time in 2 hours. Poseidon and Annabeth half carried half dragged him to the water. Percy woke up looking quite refreshed. Instead of looking glad to see his father and girlfriend he acted as if he was about to die. "We have a new prophecy." He stated grimly. Poseidon instantly was concerned.

"Who's it about? Another child of the big three? And what is it about? What's the mission the quest, the plot to save the world?" Percy decided just to tell them.

"It's about me…apparently Kronos is back, with another evil monster thing, and I'm supposed to find this guy I've never heard of and together we're supposed to kill both of them. And he isn't a demi-god either. I suppose we need to grab Rachel and go see Chrion." They nodded in agreement and with Percy carrying Rachel, they made it back to the Big House in record time. Poseidon called out to the centaur.

"CHRION!" Immediately Chrion was there.

"Greetings Lord Poseidon, Percy, and Annabeth. What happened to Rachel?" Percy looked like he was about to chicken out, and honestly Annabeth couldn't blame him but she still prodded him in the back to get him moving.

"Um…see Chrion there was another prophecy. And of course it concerned me…and Kronos and this other kid who isn't even a Demi-God." Chrion sighed. There had to be another prophecy for Percy right? He thought to himself wryly. He quickly turned his attention to the present however.

"What did the prophecy say?" he asked Percy. Percy took a deep breath and recited.

"_Two boys must save the world again. _

_Since two evil, again begin. _

_The boys must fight together as one _

_For fear of mortal and magic peril. _

_Their friends must help as they unite _

_And all together they'll make the final strike." _

Chrion gasped. "I know exactly what this means!" Poseidon got very angry at that moment.

"WELL THAN FOR THE LOVE OF MY DEAR BROTHER TELL US!" A sudden tidal wave hit the shore. "Sorry about that…now could you kindly tell us what this means?" Chrion sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't right now Lord Poseidon, however much I want to. I need to contact someone first to believe it."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Headmaster's office.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON HERE DUMBLEDORE?" shouted a very angry red head; also known as Lily Potter. "YOU SAID THE VOLDEMORT WAS GONE! YOU SAID THAT HARRY COULD ACTUALLY BE NORMAL FOR ONCE! AND THEN LO AND BEHOLD A NEW PROPHECY SHOWS UP! AND GUESS WHO IT'S ABOUT? HARRY RIGHT? I ABSOULTLEY REFUSE TO—" James put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Lily calm down, your giving the Professor a heart attack." James calmly turned to Dumbledore. "Now what happened?" They heard a muffled groan from the corner of the room.

"Ugh—I can answer your question though Dad. It apparently seems that I have to fight Voldemort again; except he is merged with another monster/terriozer. I can't exactly remember what the prophecy said though. Could we use the Pensive?"

"Of course" muttered Dumbledore. Harry extracted the memory from his mind and put it in the bowl.

"All right-let's go in!"

~Flashback~

Harry raced down one of the halls at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He soon stopped as he paced a teacher. "Hey Professor Twelanary…have you seen Professor McGonagall anywhere?"

"My dear I see death in your mist."

"Yeah well what else is new?" Harry muttered. Raising his voice he said. "So do you know where McGonagall is?" Professor Twelanry shuddered and fell to the floor green smoke pouring out of her ears and eyes. "Professor?" Harry asked. "Are you ok? Do you need Madam Pomfery or Dumbledore or-" Professor Twelanary shuddered again and started to speak in a trance like voice in a tone very unlike her usual mystical one.

"_Two boys must save the world again. _

_Since two evil, again begin. _

_The boys must fight together as one _

_For fear of mortal and magic peril. _

_Their friends must help as they unite _

_And all together they'll make the final strike." _

Professor Twelanary shuddered again and returned to normal. "Are you alright dear? You look pale." Without answering Harry turned on heel and ran to the Headmaster's office. He reached the gargoyles breathless. "Open up!" he commanded.

"We need a password" Harry nearly screamed in frustration.

"Voldemort for Merlin's sake!" The gargoyles opened automatically. Harry thought how smart or maybe crazy this was of Dumbledore. His thoughts were interrupted by a very rude voice.

"Are you going up or not?" Harry vaulted up the winding staircase and burst through the tall oak doors.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's coming back!" screamed a frantic Harry.

"And who would that be?" asked Dumbledore.

"VOLDEMORT!" With that Harry fainted the only thought running through his mind: Crap he's back!

~End Flashback~

"So that's what happened…" Harry trailed off. Suddenly a red blur came crashing in.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry looked up startled to see a certain Weasly red head on top of him. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND GET ANOTHER PROPHECY? IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES-NEVER GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE!"

"Ginny-this really isn't my choosing now is it? Do you think I want another prophecy to happen? I would actually like to live a normal live for once. But of course Old Moldy-Shorts is determined not to let that happen. So am I forgiven?" Ginny leaned over to kiss Harry, but before things could get heated Harry pulled away. "I take it that I am right?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Ginny just nodded. Ginny suddenly turned quite serious (no pun intended!).

"What's going on?" she asked. Harry started to speak but before he could even get the first word out he was interrupted by four more rampaging people. Who would be none other then the amazing: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and…Ron Weasly! "It took you long enough!" stated Ginny.

"Well excuse me—if you left us in the dust the minute you reached the castle and charged up here!" Ron replied. "Oh and by the way Dumbledore—excellent password. It took us ages to get it!"

"Thank you Mister Weasly." Sirius on the other hand was not going to wait to see his godson. He rushed over to Harry.

"Harry are you alright? All we heard was that you fainted." Sirius glared at James.

"Sorry about that" James muttered sheepishly.

"Well you should be" stated Remus. "You got Sirius all in a hither and he was practically having a heart attack by the time he found Ron and Hermione." Harry raised his eyebrows at his best friends.

"Shut it!" said Ron.

"I never said anything" Harry replied innocently. Hermione cut in.

"Well you didn't have to—we've known you for 6 almost 7 years so we know what you're thinking."

""

"Exactly" said Hermione primly. Ginny was getting very annoyed.

"Well this friendly banter is all fine and dandy but could you tell us what's going on?" Harry told all the new arrivals. "So now what?" Ginny asked. This time it was Dumbledore that answered her.

"Well now; I need to talk to an old acquaintance and then I will see what we will do. Everyone nodded, and headed off in opposite directions to their homes.

**End of Chapter 1 **

* * *

Hey Everybody! (agian) Thanks for reading the first chapter. I will have a poll on my profile so you can vote who goes over there with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I think I want 2 or 3 more people. So cast your votes! And if you'd be so kind...

Please

oh

Please

I'm

Begging

You

Press

the

Button

down

Here

and

I will give you my homemade

Chocalate Marshmellow, melt in your mouth

cookies. Or cupcakes

Whatever-Just REVIEW!


	2. Through the Looking Glass

**Crap Oh Crap! I have to save the World again?**

**Chapter 2: Seeing through the Looking Glass**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympians is like a dumb Hermione or…a nice Hell Hound. (Please Pardon Mrs. O'Leary) On to the story!**

"Chiron," said an aging old man. "Chiron where are you?" He raised his voice towards the end of the last comment. Chiron jumped, having been awakened by the intruder.

"Show yourself or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!*" The old man chuckled and stepped into the light. "Dumbledore?" the Centaur asked.

"The one and only—well scratch that I have a brother, but…" Chiron though payed on attention to his mistake.

"How did you get here?"

"Magic" Dumbledore offered no further explanation. "We have more important matters at hand—our hero's. It seems as if there is a new prophecy?"

"Yes, it seems so. Our evil person well more like Titan is Kronos. Yours is…?" He questioned.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore gazed at Chiron with his bright, twinkling, blue eyes as if daring him to shudder. Chiron didn't even blink.

"What?"

"Most shudder upon hearing the name my old friend. Even now, when he was supposed to be gone."

"Supposed is the key word in that comment. More important however do Percy and Harry know about each other?"

"I think Harry is completely oblivious to having another prophecy child. I assume this is the same case with Percy?"

"That is absolutely correct! Now we only have to get Harry and his companions over here."

"I'll arrange for that—expect us tomorrow morning. Good day Chiron."

"Bye to you to Albus." Said Chiron returning to his grumpy, awaken from sleep state. Dumbledore left with a POP and as Chiron started to drift off he mumbled. "Annoying wizards."

**~~~~~~Percy POV~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Peter Johnson please report to the front table after breakfast." Said Mr. D in his nasally voice. I gulped and glanced at Annabeth who shrugged.

"So much for knowing everything daughter of Athena." Thunder sounded in the distance. "Sorry" I mumbled. The last thing I needed was being murdered by my girlfriends mother—Athena Goddess of Battle and wisdom. I was jerked out of my thoughts by Chiron.

"Percy," Chiron called. I realized the dining pavilion was empty. Oh Hades. I was planning to escape.

"Yes Chiron?" I asked. "I'm going to meet Annabeth by the lake soon so could you hurry?" Chiron smiled.

"But of course Percy. Now some people are coming to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow and we will be meeting them by the Camp's boundaries. I would like you to be in front."

"Ok?" I said hesitantly because after all this was a weird request.

"Well that's all settled I'll have to tell Dumbledore." Wait. Who was Dumbledore?

"Who's Dumbledore? Is it like a disease?" Chiron galloped off to avoid answering. And they say I'm a coward. Well the Ares cabin anyway. I was about to go chase after him when I got distracted by a certain Athena daughter.

**~~~~~~~~Harry POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone kept talking, even me. Hey, the Boy who saved the World can't be perfect! "Hut Hmmm" We all froze and glanced up at the teachers table looking for Umbridge. Dumbledore chuckled a twinkle in his eyes. "As I was trying to say it seems like 6 select students will be going across the pond to the States." Whispers immediately broke out across the Great Hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat again to get our attention. To be fair the Sorting Hat will shout out the names of those who will be going." The Sorting Hat was summoned in from Dumbledore's office. "Now the Sorting Hat has all the names of the students in the school, who's ever chosen will report to the Side Chamber over there." He pointed and almost all of the heads followed. Ron and I started to snicker. It was just too funny. I leaned over to Ginny to tell her something but Hermione kicked my underneath the table.

"Why?" I gasped out at her. She grinned apologetically.

"You know enough not to be talking while the Professor's are speaking." I was about to retort when the Sorting Hat interrupted everyone's conversation.

"Harry Potter!" I groaned seeing as how I've had enough trouble for a lifetime. Let's hope one of my friends will be going to the States. "Ginny Weasly" I grinned at my red-headed girlfriend, who proceeded to kiss me. The stupid Sorting Hat interrupted. "Ron Weasly" I slapped my best mate on his back who grinned back at me, but looked worried about Hermione whose name had yet to be called. "Hermione Granger." Ginny hugged her and I smiled. Ron kissed her, and Hermione responded. This time the Sorting Hat took a while. Oh woe is to me! "Neville Longbottom" We all grinned at Neville who was sitting further down the table. Only one more person left. "Luna Lovegood." There was a silence and then an outrage across the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson who unfortunately survived the war stood up and said.

"That's anything but fair! They're all Gryffindor's except for Loony Lovegood!"

"Miss. Parkinson that is enough!" said McGonagall. "The six who were called please follow me." All 6 of us got up and followed her. In the chamber Dumbledore looked grim.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione asked. "Is this about the new prophecy?" Neville looked shocked.

"What new prophecy?"

"Yesterday Professor Twelanry gave Harry a prophecy yesterday that concerns six of you going over to the States. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Your parents will be exclaimed notified as you will be over there for a while. I suggest you say good-bye to all your friends and pack. Have a good day." With that Dumbledore swept from the chamber. Hermione looked anxious.

"What Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"What about our education?" she fretted.

"Oh shove off it Hermione, we'll be saving the world!" Ginny. "I don't think you'll need education, besides you know more than the Minister!"

"Well you can never learn enough."

"Hermione," Ron said. "You can learn enough, but I think we should just relax and let Dumbledore handle it, I mean after all you are the smartest witch in the England!"

"You're right Ron, I'm over reacting."

With that the 6 walked out on the grounds, laughing, talking and over all being teenage wizards.

**~~~~~~~~Percy POV~~~~~~~~ the next day! **

So today the mysterious visitors are coming. We, the campers have to go meet them. We know nothing about them except that they will be 6 of them. We're not even sure that they're human! Of course they couldn't be monsters or else Chiron wouldn't have invited them. We also can't use our powers, until they know who we are. Such a shame, I wanted to blast one of them into Tartus! Of course when I told Annabeth of my plan she disapproved greatly. "Attention Camper's please report to the Camp's boundaries." Chiron announced. I walked up towards the front with Annabeth and Tyson in tow.

"Who do you think they are? Chiron must think they're important." Annabeth mused.

"I don't know," I responded darkly. "Let's just hope that it has nothing to do with any Titans."

"Percy you know you'll have to kill Kronos again—but oh!"

"What?" Before she could answer Tyson interrupted.

"Big brother, they fly on sticks!"

"What! No those are brooms. Who rides brooms?" Nobody answered my question. Suddenly there were 7 people at the boundaries. The old man said

"Hello demi-gods. We have someone who will help you win your battles and ours. Harry Potter!" This guy stepped forward and looked straight at me.

"Hello Percy" I about fainted. He was me and I was him and what? I was looking through a looking glass. Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Where do you look so familiar? I swear I've seen you before."

"…"

"Well by all means Chiron are you going to let us in?" asked the man.

"Of course, campers this is Dumbledore," the old man waved merrily. "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They all come from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you make them feel welcome. And now it is time for supper so if you could come to the dining pavilion." The campers surged towards supper and I was about to but Annabeth ruined that.

"Percy we should go say hello, I mean after all he is the other prophecy teen **(A/N I was about to put child but seeing as if they are 18 they aren't children). **

"Fine" I grumbled. We walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson—son of Poseidon and I'm 18 yrs old." The bushy haired girl who I think was Hermione stepped up.

"You mean the Greek Gods are alive? I've read about them. They sound so fascinating. Of course I have to wonder if I was a demi-god which Father or Mother I would have. I am almost as smart as Athena well that's stretching it a bit; but I love to learn and read. Oh by the way my name is Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said this all very fast and it was difficult to understand in her thick English accent.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, I'm a daughter of Athena" Hermione squealed. "And I am also 18" The black haired boy stepped up.

"I'm Harry—Harry Potter" He watched me as if waiting for a reaction.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing—well it's just that in my world I'm famous."

"Oh—I'm famous too, let me guess you saved your world?"

"Yeah," One of the red-heads Ron I think looked annoyed.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but I am starving. I haven't eaten since lunch. By the way I'm Ron Weasly."

"Oh honestly Ron!" The other red head said. "We've been here less than 3 minutes, at least talk to someone first. I'm Ginny by the way, this prat's sister."

"What's a prat?" I asked.

"Ron—no I'm kidding it's like an idiot I guess."

"Who are those two?" Annabeth asked curiously. "One looks like and Athena offspring…"She trailed off.

"Oh hello" said the blonde dreamily. "I'm Luna Lovegood-I was in Ravenclaw at my school you know. The rest are Gryffindors." Annabeth looked puzzled. The last Wizard I guess said.

"Don't worry about it—they're school houses. There are four—Gryffindors, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Now can we eat?" asked Ron. I had to agree I was starving. We walked down to the dining pavilion where everyone turned around to stare at the newcomers.

"Percy, Annabeth nice of you to join us. It seems that your friends will sit at your table Percy." We nodded and sat down.

"Wizards and Witched," Dumbledore said. "You may now use your magic." They all pulled out sticks and started to wave them around. Some cups turned to life, silver ware floated and plates danced.

"Wow," Annabeth breathed. "That is so amazing." We started to eat talking and laughing.

**~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I decided Percy is ok, you know as a partner. He's a cool guy. I heard something growl behind me, but I dismissed it. I heard it again. "Hey Percy do you hear growling?"

"No…." I decided I was imagining things. Living in a tent for a year does that to you. I turned around just to check and there was this huge dog like thing behind me. Even more terrifying then Fluffy.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that?" Percy turned around and so did the rest of our table.

"Crap," he muttered. "Chirma—a 10 headed monster. Deadly and if you cut off a head two more grow back. Be careful two breathe fire." I raised my wand looking at it. It has killed things in the past but nothing this deadly. Would it kill that thing? Only one way to find out. I thought about a curse to use and raised my wand…

End of Chapter 2.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed those being:

asdfjkl-Thank you!

jeremiahlovesmichelle-thank you!

people-thanks!

mcgurrin-thank you

grimmich-thank you

padfootlover4eva-thank you for the insight as you see i took the suggestion. I also apperciate that you do review instead of being lazy.

Ginny Evans x2-hi! Thanks for the review. You were right citirusme16 is a great writer. I encourage anybody to check her out if you like Harry Potter, Percy Jackon, Hunger Games read her story. And thank you Ginny Evans for suggesting her. You rock! *hug*

shmeeped-well in my story Lily and James aren't dead. I think they'll only be in a couple of chapters. But they are fun to write for and Harry loses a lot of people. So people are alive! Thank you!

Awesome is my middle Name-well James and Lily survived, because they were knocked unconsious not dead. And since it's after the 7th book Harry and Ginny are together.

Warriorsqueen-thanks!

CJ writes-hey! You got your wish! LOL, thanks/

CC-thanks and does this chappie answer your question?

DhampireRose-I don't think Fred and George (Gred and Forge) will go. They might visit but that would only be for one chapter. Of course they'll send over pranks...:)

grromg-thank you for saying I'm hilarious. It is a trait i always work on...JK! :)

sdfgh-I'm not sure about Tonks. She isn't dead, (neither is anybody else who is dead) so she might come over. I'm still working on that.

glistening moon-Harry does have a scar because Lily was willing to die for him but she didn't actually die. She was knocked unconsious.

Mr. Tok-thanks!

xxGoldenSnitchxx-i''m sorry if it was confusing. I often don't go over my work. I'll try harder next time!

artimisgirl101-hey! We've been coresponding lately and i think you're a great writer. I love your story I'm a What? By the way. Awesome! And i'm glad you like mine.

I Think You Know-Yes I know who you are! And just for that you don't get a thank you! :(

water17fire17-well i have two of those. But i like the idea of Sirius in dog form...he could be spying for Prongs and Lily...very intersting...thanks! :)

advancedobbsesivewriter-thank you! It took me a while though.

leo d angelo-thanks!

and to my favorite advisor (no offense) Kujo! You are my ever present reviewer and you are so awesome. You are definatlly the person that leads me on! Thanks! *hug* :)

The most asked question about the last chapter was: Why are James and Lily and all those dead people alive? Well the answer to that is simple. They will hardly be in any chapters so deal with it but really I feel so sorry for Harry losing everything. So if you don't like it don't read about it and don't flame.

Please review

You'll save the World—the universe

Press the green button 1…2…3…PUSH! THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Karaoke: Hogwarts style

**Quick Author's Note: Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I have my chapters planned out and this was going to be at the end and I was battling with my self to move it or not. As you can see I did. I thought they should have one more happy chapter before Kronos and Voldemort…crap! I've said too much! Oh and if I don't update like every other day it's because I am doing 3 other stories. So...yeah while you are waiting check those out! I'll give you brownies...! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 Of Crap oh Crap! I have to save the World again? : Karaoke: Hogwarts style!

Disclaimer: Would I be stuck in the U.S. if I owned it? No. Answer your question?

Last time on Crap oh Crap! I have to Save the World again? _I raised my wand looking at it. It has killed things in the past but nothing this deadly. Would it kill that thing? Only one way to find out. I thought about a curse to use and raised my wand…_

**Harry's POV**

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. I watched as the great monster deflated in a shower of golden sparks. I just now realized that the pavilion was in a stunned silence. I turned and saw Dumbledore half out of his seat as if he was going to take care of the problem and half of the campers had their weapons ready for a battle. "What?" I said extremely self-conscious with everybody staring at me. "Did you expect me to just sit there?" Slowly the conversation started up again. Everyone at my table (well Percy's actually) was staring at me. Hermione got the courage to speak.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!" I said exasperated.

"You used a disarming spell? Against a monster?"

"Well it's worked in the past hasn't it?" I said a little annoyed at one of my best friends.

"But Harry!"

"Hermione! If you expected me to use the killing curse you were wrong for once in your life. Blowing things out of the way is Voldemort's job…not mine!" With that I stomped off from the table. I knew I was making a scene but let them stare. I didn't really care! (Hey it rhymed!) I took off towards the trees, hoping to clear my head.

**Percy's POV**

Well that was dramatic. Harry did over react a little. Monsters are meant to be killed. Most of them. Wait no all of them. Anyways it seems Harry is a little touché on the subject of killing. Plus he doesn't even know what's in that forest. I better go after him. I turned towards his friends. "Any ideas of where he might have gone?" They didn't answer so shaking my head I walked out of the pavilion. This might be a long search.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry sure can hide! I've looked everywhere. I froze. Was it just me or did something brush against my back? "Harry!" I called. "C'mon Harry! Hermione's sorry!" Just behind me I heard a twig crack. "What in Zeus's name is happening?" I cried out into the empty air. Suddenly Harry's head appeared out of mid-air.

"Talk to your self much?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips. I blushed at the statement but still made a retort.

"Hide from people much?" I said smirking too. That shut him up. "How are you invisible?"

"Invisibilty Cloak...it's come in very usefull over the years."

" Oh. So what happened back there with you and Hermione? I thought you were best friends?"

"We are…" Harry sighed. "But sometimes we don't see eye to eye on things."

"I don't understand…"

"Wow Annabeth was right…you can be thick!" I punched him in the shoulder and he punched me back.

"Wait I meant," I said irritated. "Was that how can killing be bad? We kill monsters all the time." Harry sighed again.

"Voldemort killed. A lot. More than any one probably can, actually. He didn't even do it for a reason. He just killed people if they were in his way. I survived the killing curse he shot at me 2 times. No one else has ever done it. It's just a tender subject."

"Ok…" I said slowly, still digesting the information. "Let's forget about that then. I mean it was one fight no biggie right? And you didn't really kill the monster. They always come back to life." Harry grinned.

"Well that makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically. We slowly walked back to the pavilion, talking about random subjects. "I suppose supper would be over?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we get to go to the campfire now. Actually I think tonight is karaoke night." (A/N: I had to do some karaoke. I love music! Sorry for the authors note but I had to explain…)

"Karaoke?" He asked his tone skeptical. "Karaoke?"

"Yeah, usually it's fun…unless the Ares' kids go up…then it's just torture!" We laughed as we walked toward the fire. "Hey guys," I said in greeting as we walked up towards our friends. Ron smirked.

"So you found him? Usually when Harry wants to hide," He paused and all of his friends joined in.

"YOU CAN NEVER FIND HIM!" They screamed. I started to crack up and Harry blushed.

"Oh just bloody shut up." I straightened up from rolling on the floor.

"Bloody?" I said. "Is that even a proper swear word?" Annabeth answered that one.

"In England, it is Percy."

"Oh," I replied dumbly. "Well that solves that! Who wants some karaoke?" I asked faking cheerfulness. Harry had a grin grow slowly on his face. "What?" I asked. He said nothing, just stared at Ron until he got the message. Ron whispered to Hermione, who whispered to Neville, who whispered to Luna, who whispered to Ginny.

"I didn't understand that at all! Monkeys are singing, and eating bongs?" She asked. Grover and I started to laugh, and even Annabeth let out a giggle. Harry grinned at her.

"No! It's…" He leaned over to whisper it in her ear.

"Oh…I get it. Let's go then!" Even Annabeth looked confused.

"What are you guys planning?" she asked. Harry gazed at her with innocent eyes.

"We aren't _planning_ anything. We already have it figured out." He smirked at her, and it took all my will power not to laugh at my girl-friend. She'd probably call down her mother to murder me. Nah…I take that back. Annabeth herself would murder me. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I saw the Hogwarts kids on stage. Oh holy Poseidon! What were they going to do?

**Harry's POV**

I took the microphone from Chrion. "Hello Demi-Gods! Are you ready to rock tonight?" There were a few cheers but mostly it was silent. "Well, I guess some of us are a little tired then?" I asked. "Whatever…My friends and I are going to do some Karaoke….Hogwarts style. So hold on to your hats, and if you lose your hearing…I suggest you go throw some stuff at Percy." I grinned. This was going to be perfect. I held up my fingers. 1…2…3…! Ginny and Hermione started to strum their guitars, Luna started to play on the keyboard, Ron, got started drumming a lively beat, Neville, was getting his electrical guitar ready, and I was singing. Yeah I know big shocker. Whatever. I started to sing:

_Hogwarts__, __Hogwarts__, Hoggy Warty __Hogwarts__, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…_

Neville started in on his guitar. Overall we transformed the school song. I think we all like it better this way._  
Teach us something, please, like how to do a simple hex! _

_Or how to bend one's knee! _

_Whether we be pure or not _

_We'll give you, some pranking jots _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_Or maybe, maybe not! _

_Gordic Gryffindor they all shout on a whim! _

_For Hogwarts wouldn't be here without him. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw, they shout with glee _

_She's the expert on the knees _

_Helga Hufflepuff they all shout with joy _

_Who knows if she had a boy! _

_Last is Salazar Slytherin…we all shout with moans _

_We can't escape his nightly groans _

_So there you have it by Hogwarts finest _

_Our school is worth singing for! So come on in…_

_Join us one more time…as we sing Hogwarts, Hogwarts! _

_HOGGIE WARTY HOGWARTS!** ** **_

By the end of the song we had everyone on the floor laughing. It was a very humorous sight. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. We appreciate your support. Have a good night now!"

With that we walked off the stage into all the glory, that most of us didn't want so we (with Percy, Annabeth and Grover) all walked away hand in hand to go down by the lake to talk. And no one followed us. Perhaps they were in awe? I voiced my opinion to Ginny and she swatted my head.

"What!" I cried out.

"Don't be arrogant Potter!" I grimaced.

"Sorry."

"That's better." I grinned to Ron behind her back, but we kept walking. Walking away from nothing, walking into nothing. We were free. If only for a little while.

End of Chapter 3!

* * *

Author's Note time…(Warning this may be long…)

****** Did you like my school song? I was going to do the orrginal but I was really hyper so I didn't. I apologize if it offends any of my readers. **To sing it, you kinda do a rock/pop tune. I'll make a video of it and post it on my author's page. I don't know how yet…so if you could tell me I would appreciate it very much.**

You know what's crazy?

I had…175 people read my last chapter. 152 hits (whatever that means…if you could explain it to me I would appericate it) and only…7 people bothered to take 1 minute to review. That is less than 10%. I am very ashamed in all of you people. I almost always review the stories I read? Why can't u do the same for Me?So please….

Review!

Oh and thanks to….

Gina97, Awesome is my Middle Name, asdfjkl, sdfghjk, SareRide9, CJ Writes, lovetoread1998, Thank you all so much! I love you guys! I am dedicating my next chapter to you peeps! I am so disappointed! My Kujo didn't come through!

To dry my tears and make me update faster please please

REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. The Plan and Boy do Boys faint a lot!

A/N: I had difficulties with this chapter...fanfiction deleted everything I added! Ahhhhhh! Curse you to Hades! To the underworld with ye! Go go go Scram!

I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter...wait scratch that...i added to it!

Now that, that's done...guess what? I watched Lord of the Rings movies (all three) at Kujo's house yesterday and this morning! So when i get to my fight scene's...if I am a little violent...uh...well blame her. Okay?

So Disclaimer: I do not own...blah blah blah, yaddy yak yak, yap yap yap, BOOR-HING!

Oh I almost forgot!

This chapter is dedicated to...

lovetoread1998

CJWrites

Sky Sailor

o

colorguard4ever-next chapter...next chapter!

sprstrz

Kujo-YAY! YOU CAME BACK! YAY! *Happy dance!*

dunlar81

JasoerHaleLuva

Thank you to all! I love you guys! You are the best!

Enjoy my chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 4 of Crap oh Crap I have to save the World again. _

_I couldn't decide on a chapter name until like a second ago. So appaluad me my young grass-hoppers. And yes I had sugar. No need to judge! _

_Okay Chapter 4: The plan and Boy do Boys faint a lot! _

_The last part cause I just now realized that Harry faints more than any boy I have ever read about. Ha ha ha ha! LOL! Cause it's just that funny!_

_The Next day…**Nobody's POV**_

* * *

Percy and Harry walked down to the edge of the lake the next morning getting to know each other. When they had run out of conversation Percy on a whim said.

"You know I think they target people who have black hair and green eyes."

"Target people for what exactly?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Prophecies."

"But that makes no sense! You said all the people at camp get prophecies. So your logic isn't right?" He said.

"But it is! I mean it was only in the long run right? Everybody else's happened on a quest like a week later. Mine lasted for years!"

"I get it then…I guess." Harry said uncertainly.

There was another lull in the conversation and Ginny and Annabeth couldn't resist.

"BOO!" Both boys jumped about 50 feet in the air. Ginny and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"The look…on your…faces…was…priceless!" They managed to get out.

Harry pretended to look mock-stern. "And why would you do that?"

Ginny smirked at him. "Because you forgot something about Black-haired and green eyed boys."

Percy looked confused now, as well as Harry. "And what would that be?" he asked.

Annabeth finished the statement. "They're our boyfriends!" With that they ran away giggling.

Harry shook his head. "Girls…are so mental! I could never understand them."

Percy nodded. "You got that right!"

With that they slowly ambled back to camp.

* * *

As they were heading to the Pavilion they ran into Ron.

"Hey Ron," Harry said. "What's up?"

"Dumbledore…Chiron…Big….House…now!" He panted trying to catch his breath. After he had finished speaking he flopped down on the grass. Harry shook his head at his friend and helped him back up.

"Hey Percy?" He asked. "We have one small problem."

"Which would be?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Ron and I have no clue where the Big House is."

"Oh…well come on, follow me."

With that they took off to the Big house.

* * *

When everybody was assembled at the Big house Dumbledore spoke.

"They are on the move." Harry stood up abruptly, making his chair fall over.

"Well let's go then! We can't exactly defeat him when we are sitting here now can we?" He said.

Percy however had a different suggestion. "I say we plan, a method of attack and then go. I've been into too many situations that wouldn't have happened if I had a plan." Annabeth nodded her agreement.

Ginny, sided with Harry. "We can't wait for a plan! They could have taken over the States, by then and moving on to England! There are too many people at stake to waste time with a plan that will be abandoned!"

Grover didn't exactly side with Percy but his words to him were: "I'm with you, on whatever you decide to do."

Ron and Neville said almost that exact same thing to Harry.

Tyson, ever the enthusiastic one said "Plan big boom, big brother!"

So it was 4-4 with four people left to vote. Hermione, Luna, Thalia, and Nico.

Since those four were being quiet…guess what happened?

You guessed it—a fight broke out. The four who had yet to vote put their heads together and found a solution.

"Guys!" Hermione said. "GUYS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND!" Everybody looked up startled. "Thank you," She said a little breathlessly. "Now, I think that we (Luna, Thalia, Nico and Myself) have a splendid idea. So I would appreciate it if you lot would be quiet and listen to it." Everybody sat staring at her. "Um…" Hermione cleared her throat. "Thalia? Why don't you take it away?"

"Fine." Thalia said albeit grumpily because she had enjoyed watching the fight. "Ok so we obviously need a quick well thought out plan," There was cries of outrage from Harry's side. "because if we rush into the middle of a war chances are we will lose. And we need to win this do we not?" She plowed on not waiting for some idiot to answer her hypothetical question. "And we need to think of the plan quick. Preferably this evening and then start out early tomorrow morning. Any suggestions?"

The room was quiet for a second. "How about…?" And the Planning started.

* * *

5 hours later...300 minutes later...18,000 secondes later...1,800,000 miliseconds later

* * *

Suddenly Harry let out a hiss of pain, and his hand automatically went up to clutch his scar.

"Harry!" said Ginny immeaditly concerned. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"He's angry...really angry..."

Meanwhile Percy looked like a lightbulb went on inside of his head.

"Harry! Harry! Look inside of him!"

Harry slowly turned to face Percy.

"Are you MENTAL?"

Percy smirked. "Crazy yes...mental no." Annabeth groaned and slapped her head with the heel of her hand.

"They're the same-oh never mind...Why does Harry need to look inside of Voldemort?"

"OH! Because then we can figure out what they're doing."

Harry closed his eyes, and his world went black.

* * *

*Inside of Harry's head! Just so you know!*

Harry looked around and was surprised to see Percy standing next to him.

"Percy! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! You just closed your eyes, and then the next thing I know I'm standing here...where is here anyways?"

"I have no clue...Shush! Here the come!" Percy glared at Harry but didn't say anything.

Voldemort and Kronos stalked into the room.

"Koner! I need you to...WHAT IS IT NOW!" Voldemort screamed exasperated.

"My name is Kronos...not Koner! And I am not one of your little Death Muncher's! We are equals are we not?"

"Sure...fine, fine we are! Happy?" The Dark Lord snarled. Kronos nodded stiffly.

"Yes...I suppose."

"Good. Now I need you to find a connection...yes?"

"How come you get to do the orders?"

"Because I am more powerful!"

"Ha really?"

"I didn't get beat by a 16 year old now did I?"

"And I didn't get beat by a 1 year old and a 17 year old!"

"That's beside the point!" Voldemort said. He was panicing a little bit. No one in England dare try and defie him. Well except for the Potter brat...

"I fail to see how!"

"Fine! We are equals. I just happen to have the plan in MY head! So I will tell you it okay?"

"Fine! You may continue."

"I didn't know I needed permission!" snarled the Dark Lord. "Now I need you to find a special connection with the Jackson boy. One that would make him do anything we wanted him to."

"Uh...Why?"

"So we can kill the meance!" Harry heard Percy growl. "Is there anybody who he is close to? A family member perhaps?"

"Well...we can't exactly harm a god...ah! His girlfriend the Athena girl!"

"Brilliant! Now let's see for Potter...his parents, his god-father, his honorary uncle and his wife, his blood-traitor girlfriend Weasley, Actually all of the Weasley's...Dumbledore, and all of his little friends."

"Good God! How many people is that?"

"Um about...19 why?"

"Uh well Percy only has one. Won't Percy stop to make Harry see sense?"

"That is why Percy will have just as many people..."

"Oh... Okay I can do that. Let's see...There is the Annabeth girl, his mother, his step-father, his pegasus-"

"A pet? That's the best you can come up with?" Voldemort said incredously.

"No! He just happens to love the beast! It talks you know..."

Voldemort pondered this for a moment. "All right then...who else?"

"Zeus's daughter, Hades's son, the Cyclopes brother, the half goat man, the Oracle, the stupid centar, Are's girl, and Hermes's son (Luke in case you were wondering...i think he should have been a good guy.)

"We need an even number with the two groups of people, so give me...Hermes's son...he looks to be strong. I will train him in my-I mean our ways. I will then put him in my army."

"Yours? Why Your's?"

"Because your's already has plenty of demi-gods on it. Mine has none."

"That's because you have your magical stick things!"

"They are called Wands!"

"Whatever! You still are more powerful!"

"Am not!"

* * *

Harry and Percy faded out of the "vision" as the two evil minions started arguing.

* * *

Next thing Harry knew he was being awaken, with the figure of Ginny over him.

"What happened Harry? Percy can't tell us! He fainted again." said a very anxious Annabeth.

"Calm down Annabeth." said Ginny. "They'll both be fine...so Harry what happened?"

"We're gonna' need a new plan..." And with that Harry blacked out once more.

* * *

End Chapter 4... (yes I know I am so evil!)

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I liked the end better. Of course I love cliff hangers. Get's me more reviews...(hint hint)

So two parting things. Actuallly 3.

One) While you are waiting for my next update go to...

.com

It's my website! *squeal!*

Two) Review!

Three) Let's get those Review's up to 50 eh? We only need 6. 6! You can do it!

Thank you.

P.S. I kinda need ideas on what Harry and Percy will say/do...so visit my profie and do the poll, for this story. Okay? Thank you again. I guess. Wait why am I thanking you? You haven't voted yet...or reviewed! Do it!

NOW!

PLEASE!

PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH HIPPOGRIFFS ON TOP! (Go Buckbeak!)

P.S.S. Oh and listen to this awesome song! We are by Ana Johnsson! It's so rocking! It's like fuckin' awesome! *pardon my language.*

P.S.S.S. Uh I'm gonna go now...oh yeah...i forgot! Whenever you want to cuss (cause cussing is for people who can't think of better words to use...meaning you are an idiot...(my sister told me this...) say HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS at the top of your lungs. I guarntee people will stop and stare!

BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE!


	5. We're Hurting Ourselves not the Enemy

*peeks around nervously...* So hi...haven't update this one in a while and I"m really sorry, but I've had a hetic year, and I just forgot...But it's alright now, because I'm back!

yay!

So yeah...okay...don't hate me if this chapter's crap I wrote in in 30 minutes...right. So...

yeah...

Disclaimer: I will never own PJO or HP...the only thing I own is the drama...and a lot of it! Well...enjoy and reveiw even if it's crappy! Thanks! Love you all! :D

* * *

Chapter 5 of Crap Oh Crap! I have to save the World again?

Harry woke up groggily, shaking his head. "Harry!" Ginny said, seeing he had woken up. "What happened? You looked into Voldemort's mind and then Percy fainted with you and he hasn't woken up!"

"Give me a minute." Harry said, frowning in concentration. "Okay. It seems like Voldemort is going to take people important to us, and corrupt them, making them an army…he thinks we well go and rescue them and then they will kill us there." Hermione glared at him.

"But Harry be logical! He can't possibly take everyone important to you!"

"He can try." Harry said grimly. "This is Lord Voldemort we're talking about here Hermione! He won't stop at anything to kill me. Anything!"

"Annabeth?" Percy said groggily, waking up slowly. "We need to get out of here."

"Percy, it's okay. We're all safe." Annabeth said soothingly, brushing back her blonde hair.

"No we're not! Kronos and Voldemort are coming to Camp Half-Blood. We need to go somewhere safe! And now!"

"I—where?" Annabeth said, finally thinking it over. "Anywhere in New York is obviously blown, Kronos and his monsters can get anywhere."

"There's always Grimmauld Place." Ron said. Every head in the room turned towards him. "What? I thought it was a good idea. It's unplottable, and I'm sure Sirius will let us use it."

"Ron that's brilliant!" Hermione said happily, throwing her arms around him. "You're a genius." Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…well…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Well if you two are done?" Nico said quietly from his spot by Percy's bed. "We really should get to this Grimmauld Place soon…"

"Right." Thalia said glaring at NIco. "That much is obvious, thank you so much Nico." She leered at Nico, who shrugged.

"Just getting our priorities in order." He said calmly. "How do we even contact this Sirius person? If we use a cell-phone monsters will find us."

"Oh." Hermione said. "And an owl will take to long." She wringed her hands nervously. "Er…Floo Network won't work, there's no fireplace here that we can connect to it. And we can't apparate."

"We can't?" asked Neville confused. "But Camp Half-Blood isn't like Hogwarts. We can apparte in and out…?"

"Honestly! Are none of you going to ever read a book? Demi-Gods and Wizards aren't supposed to mix! That's why they never knew we existed before this year! It's part of the Stature of Secercy but it's also part of the International Affairs of Magical Beings. Demi-Gods once too, had wands but then medevil Wizards threw them out, saying they didn't have the magical blood. Hence, why this happened. We can't apparate because of the wards! And because of all the demi-gods."

"Oh." Neville said. "What about a Patronus? We can all do those, and it shouldn't interfere with the wards?"

"That's great Neville. I'll do it." Harry said standing up. "Can someone alert Chiron and Dumbledore? We're going to need them. _Expecto Patronum_." Harry whispered. "Give this message to Sirius: We need to use Grimmauld Place, bring mum, dad, Remus, Tonks, the Weasley's , and yourself there. Be prepared for us to come." The Patronus nodded, it's great head, and took off.

"How are we going to get there?"Chiron asked, as he had come into the room, after Harry had sent his Patronus off.

"We'll fly of course." Luna said dreamily. "Threastles are happy to be of service."

"But they can't hold Tyson's weight!" Percy said. "Because if Pegasui can't, then Threastles can't."

"We'll use magic of course. I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing you know." Luna continued. "Don't worry Percy. The Threastles will love Tyson." The room was staring at her. "What? Daddy did a article on Threastles and Giants two years back. Apparently they are soul mates."

"Great. We have an oddity—"

"Don't call Luna a oddity!" Ginny said sharply glaring at Clarrise, who had came in with Chiron. "Just because you're too thick to see past the danger in front of you doesn't mean everyone else is too!"

"Ginny calm down." Said Harry, glancing worriedly at Clarrise who was steaming with anger.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Harry Potter! You're once again risking your life again and I'm sick of it!"

"Well it's not like I enjoy having to save the bloody world! You think I like this?" Harry said coldly, sneering slightly.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed. "JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I'm sick of you! Come and tell me when you're ready to accept the fact the I love you!" Ginny rushed out, her red hair streaming behind her, like a banner.

"What just happened?" Harry said dumbly, staring at the spot where Ginny had been.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're being a noble prat." Ron said. "Again." Harry glared at Ron. "You asked for my opinon!" Shaking his head, Ron turned to Hermione and Luna. "Will you please?" He asked, gesturing to where Ginny had gone. Hermione and Luna took off, after Ginny.

"We can't stop battle planning for a whiny girl, who just blew up at her boyfriend. It's beyond stupid." Clarrise said hotly.

"Hey! That's my sister, and we already made a plan you daft dumbo, so bug the fuck off." Ron said angrily."

"You wanna go Red-Head? Come on then , let's go."

"Let's not fight." Annabeth said quickly. "That's the worst way to destroy the enemy…"

"Shut up Blondie!" Clarrise snarled.

"That's it! Clarrise get out! We don't need your help anymore." Percy spat out, glaring at Ares daughter. "Go on, we don't need your assistance." Clarrisse curled her lip but didn't move from her spot.

"Clarrise you should go." Chrion said. "Go on, you need to practice your sword fighting." Clarrise shuffled out of the Infirmary, shoving people out of her way."

"Her head is clouded with wackspurts." Luna said. "She should get them out of there." The room, burst out laughing at Luna's statement.

"Good old Luna." Ron said shaking her head, patting Neville on the back. "You got a good one there mate…" Neville blushed slightly. Just then Dumbledore waked in…

"I have arranged for a porktey. It's leaving in one minute so everyone gather round, gather round." Everyone got up from where they were sitting and, reached the porkety. "Now put a finger on it, there we go that's the ticket. Ah Miss. Weasley! How nice of you to join us again. Come, on. Hurry the porktey leaves in 30 seconds." Ginny vaulted over the room, and reached the glowing horseshoe just before it pulled everyone away, and into England…..

TBC….


End file.
